


A Little Bit of Trust

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Saïx comes to Castle Oblivion to check on Axel, and the two wind up in a tussle that turns into what it always turns into - intense sex.





	A Little Bit of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my third offering for Akusai month over on tumblr! A few days late, but better late than never. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt - “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

* * *

Axel stares at Saïx, the two of them facing off one another on the sixth floor of Castle Oblivion. His chakrams weight heavy in his hands, spinning them idly as he stares back at the one person who has meant more to him than anyone else in his miserable existence - human or otherwise. The large claymore hangs poised, ready to strike him at any moment, the two of them sparring for a reason he can’t even remember right now. The only thought going through his mind is how aroused he is by the feral look in his lover’s eyes, that whatever the initial issue was that sparked this impromptu sparring session was long gone from his mind.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” He remarks, tossing up one of his chakrams, flames tickling the center of his palm as he spins it in the palm of his hand, a wide smirk on his lips. Saïx snarls in response to his jab, the reaction not unexpected, and just as satisfying as he expected it to be.

Metal clangs against his chakrams, his knees bending as he’s pushed backwards from the force of Saïx’ attack. “Say that again one more time, and you will be stuck here permanently, Number VIII.”

“Ooooh - you know I fucking love it when you forget to use my name, Number VII.” He returns, pushing back against the claymore that’s resting against his weapons. “You know when I love it the most, though? When you’re on your back for me, as my cock is filling that tight ass of yours.”

Another blow spins him around, a wave of fire exuding out of him as he tries to parry the attack from the man he riles up more. “You are trying to make me more upset, aren’t you?” Amber eyes narrow, as their faces become inches apart. “Your tactic is to get me to break, isn’t it?”

“We both know I’m the only one that can do that.” The smirk grows wider on Axel’s face, as he moves his face to be closer to Saïx’. “You know that this fight is turning you on, just as much as it’s doing for me. Now, shut the fuck up, and let’s keep going.”

“What about your precious keyblade wielder?” Saïx snarls, his claymore striking the chakram he has held behind his back. “Shouldn’t you be going to toy with him some more?”

Oh, right.  _That’s_  what had started this argument. Because he’d been sent here on a mission to keep his eye on the one that Xemnas seems to think will bring about their precious Kingdom Hearts. He knows the kid is an issue, and had originally been assigned here to keep an eye on the other members of their Organization, but he’d begun to have fun with toying with the small fry. And Saïx had called him out on it. Words were exchanged, and in the process of verbally sparring with one another, weapons had been drawn.

Blue hair covers Saïx’ shoulders, panting slightly as Axel is quick to turn around and strike him with his other chakram, the claymore quick to block his attack. “What’s the matter? You jealous, Number VII?” He knows he’s pushing his luck, by the constant taunting, but he’s been stuck here with no other entertainment except for the kid still stuck on the fourth floor. “Upset that I might be getting a little bit closer to the human keyblade wielder?”

That comment earns him another hard shove across the room, his wrists locking to push back against the claymore as wild amber eyes glare at him, a feral snarl on Saïx’ face. “You should be paying more attention to what the others are doing. What about our plan?”

“I know what I’m doing!” He shouts, knowing full well what needs to be done in order to achieve their own power within the Organization. The more riled up he becomes, the more prevalent his sexual needs begin to pull at him. Another loud  _clang_  fills the spacious room, as their physical sparring continues, Axel gaining the upper hand as he pins Saïx against the wall - the spokes of his chakram against his left shoulder, his right arm pushing against his sternum. “Why don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you to get the job done.” The feral expression disappears, the claymore no longer in Saïx’ hands as he surrenders in defeat. “But time is ticking, Lea. We only have so much time before the Superior begins to suspect-”

“You still aren’t trusting me.” He digs his chakram against Saïx’ shoulder, biting his lip when he hears him moan low at the pain, his arousal spiking at the noise. “Let me do my job, and we’ll be in the position we want to be, Isa. But you have to let me do things my way.”

Their lips are millimeters apart - Axel can feel Saïx’ breath on his own lips, the heavy breaths sparking more desire in his body. “If we fail-”

“We won’t.” His chakram disappears, but he keeps his arm pushed against Saïx’ sternum. “Are you going to head back to the Castle now? Or…”

His eyes travel down, as he sees Saïx bite down on his lip, neither of them closing the gap between their bodies. “Who said we were done sparring?”

“Is that an invitation?” Axel’s voice is laced with the desire he’s having trouble keeping at bay, the more his sparring partner lowers his defenses. “Because if it is…”

Castle Oblivion disappears around him, as he’s pulled into a portal. As soon as they’re out of the Corridor of Darkness, relief floods through him as he sees their in his bedroom. His smirk turns into a lustful smile, as he sees Saïx pull off his gloves, the zipper of his cloak being pulled down with lithe fingers that capture Axel’s complete attention. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he exhales with a soft groan, eyes on Saïx as he continues to get undressed, the clothes from his upper body now gone.

His feet move him to be closer to his bed, where Saïx is now sitting, boots being pulled off as his pants start to come off of his body. Axel stands between his legs, his gloves gone, his cloak being zipped open. He groans as he feels Saïx’ cheek press against his groin, his nose rubbing along the stiffened length of his cock, bringing forth a different type of arousal. His fingers thread their way through azure strands of hair, teeth now tugging on the zipper of his pants. Hot breath touches his cock as he moans low, wetness now coating his length as Saïx bathes his cock with his tongue.

“Boots…” Axel groans, lifting one foot up to have Saïx help him get them off, his fingers occupied at the moment by thick strands of hair. Wet heat surrounds his cock, as Saïx pulls him into his mouth, one boot dropping to the floor with a thud. It takes him a moment to remember he has to lift up his other leg, lost in the pleasure of Saïx’ mouth sucking on his arousal, the tip rubbing against the back of his throat, lips around the base of his cock creating a vacuum of wet heat around his throbbing thickness.

The last of his clothes are removed, his hips rolling slow as he keeps pushing his cock further into Saïx’ mouth. “Oil…” He groans, opening his hand, waiting for the bottle to be dropped into the palm of his hand. He pulls his cock out of Saïx’ mouth, rubbing the tip over his plump bottom lip, before taking the vial from Saïx’ hand, who had grabbed it from his nightstand.

Without being told, his lover gets onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass backwards as Axel kneels down on the bed behind him. “Is this how you want it?” He asks, coating his fingers in the natural lubricant, dripping some onto his opening entrance, moaning low as he watches some slip into his body.

“I don’t care, Lea…” Saïx moans low, as he begins to work one finger into his body.

The time apart seems to have done them both wonders, Axel’s fingers becoming more urgent as he pries apart Saïx, getting him ready to take all of his girth. Being stuck at Castle Oblivion has made him appreciate just what he has here back at the Castle That Never Was - his lover and best friend, who he hates being apart from. But if this will help them get what they want, then he’ll spend as much time away as necessary to get all the pieces in place.

Pulling his three fingers out, he pours more oil onto his palm, getting himself ready as he pushes Saïx to lay on his back. “Like this.” He whispers, brushing one hand against Saïx’ cheek, his thumb touching the bottom of the scar that bisects his face. The ‘X’ that marks him, like the purple diamonds that mark his own face.

Saïx turns his head towards his touch, the lips that had been around his cock now pressing firm kisses to the center of his palm. Silence fills the room, as he pushes the tip of his cock against his lover’s prepped entrance. When they fight, it always end in this scenario - be it his room, or Saïx’, the two end their verbal and physical sparring with the one thing that holds them together. The bond they’ve shared since they were humans back in Radiant Garden, the deep connection that is recovered when their bodies come together, fitting perfect with one another through the act of sex.

He keeps his hand cupped against Saïx’ face, pushing his cock all the way into his body with a shallow thrust, lips finding purchase along his jawline as Saïx tilts his head back, a soft moan leaving his throat. He moans with him, his thumb now rubbing against Saïx’ bottom lip, his own lips touching his exposed neck, the lower halves of their bodies rolling together in a fit of ecstacy. Saïx’ inner walls grip onto his cock with tight insistence, urging him to go deeper into him with every roll of his hips, the shallow thrusts becoming more sure, the urgency to pin him to the bed dissolving as his thumb is pulled into Saïx’ mouth, who sucks on it with the same need that manifests in the way his hips roll into his lover’s body.

His hand snakes between their aligned stomachs, coming into contact with Saïx’ cock, his thumb rubbing over the tip, already slick with precum as he pushing his hips forward. One leg wraps around his waist, drawing him back down towards Saïx’ body, their mouths coming together with a passionate kiss, his hand moving alternate to what his cock is doing inside of Saïx’ body. He groans low as he feels warmth beginning to spill over his fingers, the low moans Saïx begins to make are swallowed down his own throat as he keeps pulling him through his orgasm. Axel takes a few moments, then begins to thrust hard into him, the pressure of Saïx’ hand on his hip pushing him to go faster. He drops his head to his shoulder with a loud moan, as his orgasm hits his body, blinding white light making his vision disappear, forcing him to focus solely on their coupling, his mind blank as he rides the wave of total pleasure.

Pulling his hand away takes effort, as does the act of pulling out of Saïx’ body. He reaches for his shirt, and cleans them up with soft grunts leaving both of their mouths. Saïx stretches out on the bed, leaving room for him to join him.

Axel lays down next to him, the two sharing an intimate kiss before getting settled under the covers together. “You won’t let the boy antagonize you?” Saïx asks, his head tucked under the redhead’s chin, their strands of hair mixing into a blend of red and blue on his pillow.

“Not any worse than Vexen or Zexion.” He smirks, pleased to hear the concern in his lover’s voice. “I told you - let me do things my way, and things will be good. You have to trust me, Isa.”

“I do. But time is of the essence.”

“I know. It’ll be taken care of.”

“Alright, Lea.”

He stays with him until it’s close to dawn, then he grabs a clean shirt from his dresser, and gets his cloak back on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he touches Saïx’ face, smiling when he sees him look up at him with a sleepy smile on his face. “I’ve got to go. Sleep in my bed as long as you’d like. I’ll be back as soon as the mission is done.” He lowers his head, and kisses him on the lips.

He doesn’t wait for him to say anything, opening a portal with a flick of his wrist. The keyblade wielders traversing through Castle Oblivion are the least of their worries. They will both be handled, and if he plays his cards right, they will be unknowing aides to accomplish their objective. The pieces are lining up; it’s time to execute their plan.


End file.
